


Comments Section

by epne



Series: The Youtube-Sex Catalysis Complex [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Behavior, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: In which Rey and Ben go through the comments section of their fear pong video. The comments section, as it turns out, is very inspirational.





	Comments Section

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely didn’t think that Fear Pong was gonna get the positive response that it did, so thank you so much if you commented/liked/or even just read it. Also I’m very sorry if you liked Fear Pong but aren’t into daddy kink, just pretend this never happened.

Rey daydreams as she jams her elbow into the socket that houses the walk sign button. They’re just fantasies really, hundreds of them swimming past her eyes in a matter of seconds. They all have something in common though, they all center around Ben. More specifically _her_ and Ben. 

Sometimes she can see their wedding, the tips of Ben’s ears are pink and her cheeks ache from smiling. Sometimes she pictures what it would be like to go on vacation with him, his expression is harried and his hair is ruffled as they _just_ make their connecting flight. Sometimes they’re more grounded, mundane, she can spend the whole walk over to his flat dreaming up the different ways he’ll greet her— with a crooked smile, or a kiss on the nose, or a warm embrace that threatens to melt away all of her sharp edges, or a demand that she tell him what she thinks of his latest attempt at rye (this time with just a touch more salt).

They’re mostly silly and impractical but Rey soaks them all up like a sponge up as they play out in her head, her own personal cinema. 

Rey and Ben have been together for four months now, and Rey imagines that she feels like something of a teenager. Her stomach clenches and rolls in the best way whenever she so much as thinks of him which, to be fair, is a lot of the time so it’s a good thing she likes the feeling. She never had a crush as a teenager, well nothing past a roving fascination which would no doubt be squashed by something they said in a class discussion, or a snide remark about her ‘home life’ anyways.

But this, _this_ is so much more than that, so much better than that. 

She can’t explain it but they just _work_. They’re opposites in most things: he works from home, she loves her 8 to 4 job as a physio; Rey has been known to wear a puffy jacket and scarf mid-August, whereas Ben can wear birkenstocks in the snow; he grew up with an almost perfect nuclear family (minus the second child, and plus his Jewish instead of Protestant upbringing), while Rey grew up in two different group homes and three different foster homes with no clear picture of religion at all. 

Despite their differences, or maybe because of them, their lives meld so easily together that even though this is her first relationship Rey can’t imagine wanting for anything, anyone, else. It might be all the orgasms fogging her head and clouding her judgment, but she doesn’t think so. Because instead of making a disparaging comment when Rey tells him that she’s vegan he tweaks his famous chocolate chip cookie recipe to veganize it for her. And when they get in disagreements they work together to find an answer, it’s him and her against the problem, not him and her against each other. 

It feels like her whole being has been dipped in sunshine, and not the hot lava kind, the honey coloured kind that paints squares onto hardwood floors and is explicitly reserved for lazy Sundays. 

Later on the day they met, after redressing (and maybe refucking), they had gone to CVS together to pick out a card for Finn and Poe. Instead of a thank you card they picked out a card with ‘Congratulations!’ splashed across the front in curly blue writing above a picture of a stuffed brown bear. With a store pen they had crossed out the pre-written inscription and replaced it with: We rawed each other, if a baby comes out of this you’re adopting it. XOXO B & R (p.s. You better get it a chickenpox vaccine). 

Ben had driven them to Finn and Poe’s small house just outside of the city, and they had both run giggling like school children back to Ben’s car after they slide the blue envelope, monogrammed with a soother, through their friends’ mail slot. Ben had then insisted on taking Rey out to eat before he drove her home. At the end of the night she programmed her real number into his phone instead of her customary (866) 740-4531 that auto replies to anything with “I am Groot”. 

Finn and Poe still have the card on their mantelpiece, and Rey’s number is still saved in Ben’s phone. Although he has since changed her contact from ‘Rey’ to ‘Reybie’ because he thinks that it sounds like baby. Rey thinks it sounds more like rabies, but she lets him have it. 

Rey’s hands are painfully cold by the time she makes it to Ben’s, she usually enjoys the twenty minute walk from her place to his, but not so much when she decides getting them bubble tea along the way is a good idea, apparently. She holds one frozen drink in her left hand and crooks the other in the notch of her elbow as she punches in Ben’s buzzer sequence.

“Yello?”

“Green, blue, indigo, violet.”

“I’ll let you in.” Ben says with a chuckle. 

Rey bounces on the balls of her feet in the elevator, a little bit to distract her from the pain in her hands, but mostly to try and calm down the hoard of angry butterflies that are fluttering around in her stomach. Maybe if she bounces hard enough they’ll die or take a nap or something, who knows? 

Ben is just pulling his door open when Rey steps out of the elevator. “Cold, cold, cold.” She says as she holds out the drinks for him. He takes them and ushers her into his apartment as she sticks her hands under her armpits. Ben sets the drinks down on a cool element before his full attention is back on her. 

He hoist her up onto the island in his kitchen before he parts her legs to step between them, he then tugs her hands out from under her armpits and holds them between both of his.

“Hi,” Ben smiles broadly at her, the skin crinkling around his eyes.

“Hi,” Rey smiles back, she loves that Ben smiles around her now. Not just quirked lips and closed mouth things either, but real teethy smiles. She knows that he’s insecure about his teeth, but she loves that he’s not insecure with _her_ about his teeth. Not after a discussion wrapped up in her sheets that had ended with her pulling back his upper lip, in a decidedly very unsexy display, so that she could kiss them.

Ben settles closer to her and parts her hands, covering the backs of each with his large palms, cupping them so that he can blow hot air into them. Rey shivers at the sensation, her daydreams are nice, but this is so much nicer.

“Thank you for the bubble tea,” he says between breaths. 

“Thank you for being my hand warmer.” 

“Anytime, sweetheart.” He then pulls back, “as long as you got me coconut chunks instead of pearls.”

“Obviously, you weirdo.” She says with a fond eye roll before she nudges her hands back up to his plush mouth. In truth her hands are perfectly fine now, she likes the sensation though, so sue her. “I’m gonna convert you one day.” Rey vows, because seriously, there’s no way you can like coconut chunks better than tapioca balls, it defeats the whole purpose of bubble tea, it’s not even bubble tea anymore, it’s coconut chunk tea which just sounds disgusting.

“Not today.”

“One day.” She insists. 

“Maybe.” He concedes. 

Rey then pulls the her hands from Ben’s to thread them through his hair. He seems to get the hint, and rests his hands on her hips to slide her forwards along the granite countertop and pull her into a kiss. She sighs happily against his lips as he kisses her sweetly before he begins to nip and suck more eagerly, sliding one hand down a covered thigh.

She detaches their lips by shifting her mouth back, pressing their foreheads together. “None of that,” she says sternly, pulling Ben’s hand from her thigh to rest on the countertop.

“Why not?” He whines.

“You know why not.” Rey nudges him back so that she can hop down from the counter. “We promised Finn and Poe, so we’re damn well going to do it,” she then picks up her strawberry slush bubble tea from the stove and marches out of the kitchen to sit on his couch. 

She hears him groan and shuffle around behind her before he sets his own traitorous bubble tea slush down on the coffee table along with his laptop. Rey immediately burrows into his side as Ben opens the computer and pulls up a browser, he puts his arm around her before typing the name of Finn and Poe’s channel into the youtube search bar. Ben has to scroll halfway down the ‘videos’ page with two fingers on the track pad before the thumbnail for their video comes into view. It’s a picture of Ben bowing for the camera, a disgruntled looking Rey standing to his right, clothless save her underwear. 

“It’ll be fine.” Rey says, biting the skin around her left thumb.

Their ‘Fear Pong’ video has been up on Finn and Poe’s channel for two months, and though Rey and Ben have seen bits and clips of the edit, they haven’t seen the fully finished cut yet. Ben doesn’t want to watch it because, try as he might to project an air of confidence and indifference, Rey knows he’s insecure about far more things than he dares let on. Rey herself doesn’t want to watch it because there’s the like bar and the comments section to consider, and people on the internet are _mean_. But, they had promised Finn and Poe that they’d finally watch it this week, and Rey would be damned if she broke a promise over something so inconsequential. 

“Let’s just,” Ben doesn’t finish his sentence as he clicks on the video.

He sets the player to full screen before he leans back against the couch, pulling Rey with him so that she settles half draped over his chest.

They watch the video in silence, and they’re… cute. 

They’re really fucking cute. 

“Oh,” Rey sighs out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding in.

“We’re _adorable_ ,” Ben laughs.

“Yeah.” Rey nods, leaning up to press a kiss into his jaw. 

“You really are horrible at beer pong though,” Ben grins, “I almost got a clean sweep.”

“Shut up.” Rey grumbles, baring her teeth.

Ben holds his hands up in mock surrender, “alright, comment time.”

Rey squishes her face into his warm chest. “We said we’d watch the video, not that we’d read the comments, we can just leave it at this.” The words are slightly slurred as she speaks into his soft grey shirt.

“We’re reading them.” Ben says emphatically, pulling the laptop off of the coffee table to sit on the tops of his thighs. 

Rey grumbles and reaches for her bubble tea, he’s absolutely right, of course, they’re not gonna back out now. It’s just that Rey’s happy with Ben, wrapped up in their own little world, everything’s so _good_ , and so _right_. She doesn’t really want anyone else’s opinion on their, well in the case of the video, potential relationship compatibility. She doesn’t want their opinions on her semi-nude body. And she _really_ doesn’t want their opinions on anything about Ben that will make him feel even a little bit smaller than he should. 

She takes a long drag of her slushie as Ben scrolls down.

 _Odds they didn’t bang after this?_ The top comment in the thread underneath reads: _0/1000_.

_This pairing gave me chills… super cute :)_

_They look so good together wtffff_

_update on their relationship please?_

_Yo wheres her bra from tho?? Its pretty af_

_lol @ ben<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCL292DQA>_

_She’s so cute it hurts._

_They were meant for eachother. You cant change my mind._

_she may not have a mom, but he SO wants to be her daddy_

Rey splutters at the last one, coughing a tapioca ball down her pharynx. Ben pats her on the back to help her choke it down.

“Well,” she says weakly, “it got more likes than dislikes so that’s a good thing.”

Ben just hums in agreement as he eyes the red marks stained high on her cheekbones, and continues scrolling through the comments.

They can have a discussion about _that_ later. 

-

Ben spends the next few days trying to subtly bring up how the idea of Rey calling him daddy made her flush. He wants to know if the reaction was borne out of embarrassment at the idea, or excitement. He already knows that Rey leans more towards submissive tendencies in bed, which very much suits him but, this is uncharted territory for them. 

The thing about Rey is that she’s really bad at expressing what she wants, she’s used to taking what people give her and making do. Ben suspects that during her childhood to ask for anything would be to open herself up to a vulnerability that she probably couldn't afford. The thought makes his heart ache but he does his best to assure her that asking him for what she wants, hell _telling_ him what she wants, is a good thing. And he knows that she’s trying, the more time they spend together the more she allows herself to lean her life against his, degree by degree.

Kinks are a little harder to trust people with than picking up a missed FedEx package from the post office though, and Ben gets that, he really does. It’s just that if she’s interested in exploring a daddy kink he’s _so_ right there with her.

It’s to Ben’s surprise then that Rey starts the conversation, it’s an accident but he still thinks it counts for something.

Ben is slicing peeled apples as Rey chatters happily about Finn and Poe’s new dog from her customary seat on the island behind him. She likes sitting there because it brings them to about the same height, though Ben’s still a touch taller than her. And it hasn’t yet failed to send a shiver running up Ben’s spine when she does because it just feels so domestic that he can’t help but picture them in the same positions in a house somewhere. Ben baking an apple crisp, Rey talking animatedly about her day, their kids taking a nap upstairs, a menorah burning brightly from a table in front of their bay window that faces the street; Ben’s not really religious but he likes to think think that they’d pass some of his childhood traditions on to their children, and Chanukah had always been a time of year when his parents had made a conscious effort not to fight. Sometimes his fantasies carry him just a little bit too far before he pulls himself back to reality. 

“Wait! I haven’t even shown you a picture yet,” Rey scrambles to unlock her phone. “Look!”

Ben turns around to examine the photo of little orange and white pomeranian, “he’s so round.”

Rey laughs, “I guess he is.”

He brings a piece of sliced apple up to her lips which she immediately sucks from his fingers. “Thank you, daddy.” She murmurs distractedly as she scrolls through more pictures of BB, before freezing. “I mean, I, Ben. Thank you, _Ben_.” 

“Rey,” he says her name slowly, drying his hands with a hand towel before settling them around her waist as not to sully the delicate blue blouse she’s wearing.

She worries her upper lip between her teeth, and looks anywhere but at him. “That was a slip?” Her voice wavers.

“Freudian slip maybe.” He lifts her chin up to meet his gaze with a thumb and forefinger. 

“Freud has been widely discredited amongst the academic community.” 

“Uh huh,”

“I’m not getting out of this am I?” Rey’s face is so flushed that it’s starting to crawl down her neck. 

“You’re not, no.” He replies, “it’s alright sweetheart, I won’t judge you.” He then kisses her hairline, in some sort of odd attempt to press the sentiment right through her skull. 

“I know that.” She says, her eyes tracing the lines of his fridge. “I do know that. It’s just _weird_.”

Ben doesn’t say anything, he just cradles her waist in his large hands and keeps his eyes trained on her eyelids.

“I’ve always ah, had a thing for older guys, I mean not in real life but like in porn life? Like I pretty much always search daddy stuff or older man younger woman stuff, and I’ve thought about it,” Rey clears her throat, “like calling you daddy or whatever, just like in passing, you know? Not like fully, like I don’t want you to be my dad or something just… in bed. Like you taking control while I call you daddy, I think it would be hot.” She breathes deeply, “and then, well you read that comment too, and now I can’t stop thinking about it, so that just came out. I’m sorry, this is weird, and I don’t, like I’m not gonna lie to you. Just, yeah.” She finishes lamely. 

He cups her flaming cheeks in his palms and she reluctantly meets his gaze. “What if I don’t think it’s weird?”

“I- what?”

“What if I also think it would be hot.” Ben says lowly. 

“Then I would say thank God, because it means you don’t think I’m fucked in the head, or else maybe it means that we’re both equally fucked in the head, but you know what? That’s okay with me.” She sags forwards against him and presses her forehead into his clavicle. “You’d really wanna try it out?” Rey asks more quietly.

“I really would.” Ben moves one of her small hands from her lap to press against his already half hard length.

Rey straightens, leaning her mouth up to his ear “take me to bed, _daddy_.”

She squeals and wraps her legs tightly around Ben’s waist as he pulls her off of the counter.

-

“Keep your hands right there sweetheart, if you move them I might I have to tie you up.”

“Yes daddy,” Rey sighs into the mattress.

Ben has thrown his pillows and comforter onto the floor to give them some space, and Rey is face down, ass up in the middle of his bed. She’s on her knees with her hands clutching the edge of the mattress. He would prefer to have her clutching the headboard because it would probably give her a better grip, but his headboard is comprised mostly of a single piece of polished wood, no bars. He makes a mental note to look into investing in a new headboard. 

Ben can scarcely believe she’s letting him do this, that she _wants_ him to do this. His hands itch because he doesn’t know where to start. So he decides to just admire for a moment. Rey is completely bare, her knees are spread apart and the lips of her cunt are already glistening. He tracks her breaths by the movement of her shoulders. Ben knows that she wants him, that much is clear, but it’s the thought that she trusts him enough to let him do this that makes his exposed cock twitch. 

“Such a good girl for me, hmm?” Ben runs one of his large palms up her back and marvels at how fucking tiny she is compared to him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it.

“So good,” her words are muffled as she presses her face harder into the bed

“Ah, ah, ah,” he tutts scraping one fingernail down the bumps of her spine. “So good, who?”

“Daddy,” she squirms just a little, “so good, daddy.” 

Ben smiles at the words, he wants this, his reddened cock is probably proof enough of that. What he doesn’t want however, is for Rey to not enjoy it. Her safeword is starkiller, but Ben wants to keep an eye out for any signs of discomfort anyways; any pain without pleasure. 

“That’s it baby,” he says as he trails both of his palms up the backs of her thighs. 

“Please, daddy,” Rey groans, wiggling her hips.

“What do you want little one?” 

“You have to touch me, please, you have to touch me daddy.” Ben sees her hands tighten around the edge of his matress. 

“Daddy’s got you sweetheart.” He blows the words against the outer lips of her cunt. He then traces along the seam with a forefinger, Rey’s left foot twitches in response. “You’re always so wet for me baby, I bet I could slide all the way in right now and your sloppy little cunt would just take it.”

“I’m all yours daddy, please.” She spreads her knees wider, pressing her cunt towards him.

He slaps the outer part of her thigh with just enough force to sting. “Good girls, take what they’re given and they don’t move unless they’re told to.” 

Rey whines into the mattress.

He slaps her again on the same spot and she jumps, “is that understood?”

“Yes daddy, please I’ll be good.”

“My wanton little girl,” he grips the base of his cock in order to calm down a little. The side of her thigh is bright red now and that just _does_ things to him. 

“Yours,” she agrees, and he can tell that she’s making a conscious effort to hold herself still. 

Ben then reaches out and runs two fingers through her slick folds without premonitory, she gasps and jerks forwards. He places his unoccupied hand on her hip to steady her with a bruising grip. The fingers of his other hand drip with her juices as he pulls them away from her needy cunt and up to his mouth. “Mm, baby you taste so good.” Ben sucks his fingers clean before dipping them back down to her cunt and scooping up more of her arousal. “Taste yourself sweetheart.” He says pressing his fingers against her lips.

Rey opens her mouth for him obediently and he shoves his fingers past her teeth roughly. She gags a little as he presses down on her tongue but makes a valiant attempt to suck his fingers down nonetheless. 

“That’s it sweetheart, suck my fingers clean.” One side of her face is pressed into the mattress and he brushes her soft hair back so that he can better see the side that’s available to him. Spit coats her chin when he finally relents and pulls his fingers out of her mouth. “Alright, baby?”

“Yes daddy,” she says, her eyes slightly unfocused.

“You were so good for me sweetheart,” Ben coos. “Daddy thinks you deserve a reward, would you like that?” 

“Whatever,” her breath hiccups, “whatever you think I deserve daddy.”

He hums, satisfied, as he presses one of his fingers against her opening. He pauses there for just a moment, seeing if she’s brave enough to fuck herself back against the digit, when she doesn’t move he praises her before sinking it all the way in. Her cunt makes a wet noise and Ben has to grip the base of hick cock once again. The sensation of her clenching down against his finger is almost too much. Once he’s sure that he’s pulled himself far enough back from the edge he begins moving. He curls his finger until he finds the spongy bundle of nerves on her front wall and massages with _just_ too little pressure. 

“Please, please daddy, please- fuck,” Ben’s almost sure that his girl has no idea what she’s babbling on about. “So close, oh please daddy, I want to come, I _need_ to come.” 

He can’t explain it but it’s like Ben can _feel_ when Rey makes her decision. Her hand suddenly unclenches from around the mattress and is searching for her clit in under a second flat. Before she can get any sort of relief though Ben snatches her hand away and presses it into the mattress, before pulling the finger of his other hand out of her. 

“No.” He says sternly, “you get to come when I decide you get come, no sooner.” 

“Please touch me,” she begs, her cunt fluttering haplessly around nothing.

“I don’t think you deserve to be touched.”

Rey whines high in her throat.

“Do you think you deserve to be touched?”

“N-no daddy,” she stutters, “I disobeyed you, please I’m sorry.”

“I think you need to be taught a lesson, sweet girl.” Ben palms one of her ass cheeks in each hand. 

“Yes daddy,” she keens, rubbing her face back and forth into his sheets.

That’s all the permission Ben needs, he shifts around so that his back is pressed up against his bar-less headboard, before he manhandles Rey to position her across his lap. His cock presses deliciously into her stomach as he smooths a hand over her pert ass. Her cunt is still clenching periodically around nothing, she was so close to her peak. “How many spanks do you think you need to learn your lesson?”

“Three.” She whimpers.

“Five.” He counters.

Rey nods once in concession.

Ben’s sure that she can feel his cock twitch against her stomach when he first brings an open hand down on the soft globe of her right ass cheek. The mound jiggles and begins to redden as soon as he lifts his palm, Ben watches in fascination and traces the outline with a dull nail. Rey, for her part, is doing very well, she keeps still as more of her arousal drips out of her already soaking cunt. “What do you say when your daddy takes the time to teach you a lesson?”

“Thank you,” she gasps.

He pinches the skin right in the middle of the red mark with two knuckles and Rey wriths against him. “Thank you, _who_?”

“Thank you daddy.”

“That’s it little one.”

Ben delivers the rest of the blows sporadically, never giving her warning before he strikes her, and she thanks him dutifully after each and every one. Rey’s ass and upper thighs are painted red when he’s done with her, his own hand is smarting so it’s not hard to imagine what she must feel like. 

“You took that so well baby, so good for your daddy.” He praises her as he admires his handiwork for just a second longer. 

“Yes daddy, so good for you, only for you.” Rey slurs, twisting her neck to look at him, her irises are nearly invisible, in their stead her pupils are blown wide. 

Ben pushes her off of him then, so that she’s laying flat against his mattress, and parts her thighs with little resistance. He’s not surprised to find that her juices are covering her inner thighs as well as her pretty little cunt. 

“Don’t move.” He commands, and beings to lap her arousal off of her thighs, the taste is heady against his tongue and he groans in appreciation. Ben knows that she can feel the vibrations from this, the muscles in her legs go taut against his tongue as she struggles to hold herself still. 

He rewards her for her obvious effort by roughly shoving two fingers into her sopping cunt, she cries out but he’s not nearly finished with her yet. Ben curls the fingers forwards to find that special bundle of nerves again before pressing the pad of his thumb against her clit and Rey _sobs_. She’s back to babbling but Ben can barely hear her over the sound of blood rushing through his ears. He alternates pressure on the two swollen bundles of nerves until she constricts violently around his fingers and comes with his name, his real name, on her lips. She looks so beautifully defiled against his sheets that Ben can’t even bring himself to pretend to care.

Ben massages her calf muscles as he waits for her to come down, she usually needs a moment after she comes before she’s ready for him to touch her again. So it make his mouth go understandably dry when instead of telling him to hold on for a second, she pushes herself onto her knees, face still pressed into his mattress, and says “take me daddy.” The words are muffled but to him they sound clear as day. 

“Are you sure sweetheart?”

She cranes her neck to look at him with teary eyes, “I need it daddy, please, I need you to take me, fill me up with your come.” 

And who is he to deny her?

Ben sets one hand on her hip and uses the other to drag the head of his cock through her folds, bumping it purposefully against her clit. Rey jerks at the contact, her fingers twisting in his sheets. When he decides that his cock has been slicked up enough by her juices, he pushes the swollen head against her fluttering hole. She’s more relaxed now after her orgasm, but Ben still has to circle his fingers around the base of his cock to keep from spending at how tight she is as he presses in. 

Rey whimpers and whines as he continues to split her open on his cock, he knows that she’s feeling some discomfort, but he also knows that, to some extent, she _likes_ the discomfort. When he’s fully seated inside of her he lets out a low guttural moan, it feels like he’s home. 

“Okay?” Ben asks as he starts moving.

“Yes daddy,” his girl chokes out.

“Good girl.” Ben circles two fingers around her clit with one hand, the other gripping her hip, as he sets a punishing pace. The sweat on the back of Rey’s neck glistens as Ben josels her, his own personal rag doll to use as he sees fit.

Ben can tell she’s getting close again, the muscles in her back are twitching and he’s sure there’s at least one hole in his sheets from her fingernails. He plucks and twists at her clit relentlessly until all of the muscles in her body tense up before she falls completely slack in a euphoric haze. She nearly slides off of his cock, but he grips her hips with both hands before she manages to, fucking her back to meet his thrusts with all he has.

“Such a good girl for me.” Her cunt twitches feebly at his words, “letting your daddy use you, letting him fill you up with his cock, with his seed. You need it, don’t you sweet girl? You’re empty without it, incomplete. I bet you don’t even care who fills you up. But I do. This pussy belongs to me, I own it sweetheart, I own _you_.” Ben comes after he bites out the last word, his hips jerk uncontrollably and he knocks them both forwards with the force of it, falling on top of her. He covers her completely: his body blankets her, and his come paints her inner walls.

“Fuck Ben,” Rey mumbles when he rolls off and out of her, following him so that she can curl up against his side.

“You’re alright, right?” Ben pulls her fully on top of him so that he can read her face.

“ _So_ alright.” She presses a sweet kiss to his lips.

-

Ben’s apple crisp never makes it into the oven.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that I’m going to hell, but I’m agnostic.


End file.
